Operation: Dinosaur
by platypusgirl27
Summary: Season 1 episode 1. During a trip to the museum, Kowalski uses his invention, The Life-iser, to turn fossils into to the animals they used to be. Because Kowalski's lack of reading abilities, he accidently brings a T-rex back to life. The dinosaur escapes. Meanwhile Julien finds out he is pregnent. (One-Shot)


Skipper peeked around the corner, seeing if the coast is clear. He saw no one. "The coast is clear," he told his soldiers, "Operation: Museum is a go! Rico give each one of us a flashlight!"

Rico barfed up four flashlights and handed them out.

"Ok, we meet back here after about thirty minutes, got it?"

The three penguins yelled yea, before setting off. Private stood next to Skipper while Kowalski belly slided to the fossils section, and Rico went to the weapons section.

"Don't steal anything!" Skipper called after them, he turned to Private.

"I'm gonna go see the pony section," Private said turning to walk toward the section.

Skipper grabbed Private's flipper before he could leave.

Private turned back to Skipper and his heart sank. "B-but if you want to go see something else, Skippah, that's f-fine.." he faked a smile, hoping Skipper couldn't hear the disapointment in his voice.

"Private.." Skipper whispered, "I wanna be with you.." he paused, then qucikly added, "In the pony section.."

"B-but Skippah!" Private protested, "You don't like ponies! And I rather have you happy than me be happy.."

"And I'm happy if you're happy.." Skipper said, pulling Private close to him.

Private blushed, "Skippah w-w-we shouldn't do this here.. they might see us.."

"You're right!" Skipper agreed, then grinned, "We should-"

"Don't even say it!" Private interrupted smiling, "Let's just go look at ponies.." He grabbed Skipper's flipper and dragged him toward the pony section.

* * *

Kowalski laughed like a maniac, as he pulled out his invention. It was the shape of a normal laser gun, with _Life-Liser _written in drippy letters on the side.

"With my _Life-Liser_, I can bring fossils back to life!" Kowalski yelled, "They won't just be bones! They will have their meat and skin and all their internal organs!" He looked at the caption, although he couldn't read. "Hmm.. I'm not sure what that says," he looked up at the fossil, "But the fossil is so huge!" He pointed his invention at it, "Prepare to be... uh... whatever, I don't have a pun ready..."

* * *

Private pointed exitedly at a statue of a magestic Lunacorn. "That's Princess Self-Respectra!" He smiled, but seeing Skipper's lost expression, he frowned, "Oh... I forgot, you don't watch The Lunacorns... it's to childish for you..."

Skipper's heart sank. He wrapped his flippers around Private. "Hey, just because I don't watch the show, doesn't mean I don't care.." he nuzzeled Private's neck, before saying, "So, Princess Self-Respectra... is she a princess or something?"

Private mentally face flippered. "No Skippah, she works at a post-office.." he said sarcasticly, making Skipper blush, "Yes Skippah, she is a princess.. But Princess Twilight is way better!"

"Who is-"

"But Princess Luna, is so beautiful and.." Private blushed. "W-w-when I began watching the show, I had a slight crush on her.." he explained sheepishly.

Skipper tightened his grip on Private. "No one is taking my Private.." he growled, "Not even a stupid princess!" he spat angrily.

"B-b-but Skippah," Private tried, "It was just a crush, I-"

"Private.." Skipper whispered sadly, "Are you ever going to leave me?"

Private shook his head. "I never will, I just hope you won't leave me.."

"Private I-"

Skipper was cut short as a loud growl erupted from the fossil section. " $#&! What the $ %# did Kowalski do!"

Private gasped. Skipper never said bad words infront of him!

Skipper sighed. "Sorry Private.." he quickly grabbed Private's flipper, "We need to see what he done!"

* * *

Kowalski looked up at the creature he created. It was huge. It was green, covered in scales. It's eyes were a yellow-ish purple, and they had the expression of a ravenous beast. It had big feet, and two little arms. It had a short tail.

_What have I done.._ he thought, _I brought back the extinct Tyrannosaurus Rex! _He smiled excitedly, _I'll be in the science books! 'A smart Penguin brings a million year old fossil to life!' or 'The T-rex lives again! Thanks to Kowalski, the smartest Penguin in the world!' Ha! No one would think that a Penguin was that smart huh?! _He began strutting around, imagining him as the 'Number One Science Guy' or the 'World's Smartest Penguin'. Something then, dawned on him, _Isn't a T-rex a meat eater? _His blood ran cold and he looked up at the T-rex.

The dinosaur grinned, showing it's large and pointy teeth.

Kowalski cowered. "I'm dead.." he muttered under his breath.

Just then Skipper and Private ran into the room. Seeing the dinosaur Skipper turned around pulling Private with him. "Nope! Not going near that thing!" he said.

"B-but Skippah," Private protested, "That thing is a T-rex and they are meat eaters!"

Skipper stopped and looked at Private in shock. "When have you became so smart?"

"I can learn things by looking at pictures.. But that doesn't matter!"

"We are not going near it! We are going!" Skipper pulled Private toward the exit.

Private pulled his flipper away. "Skippah I'm ashamed of you!" he snapped, "We can't just leave him! What about 'No one swims alone'?"

Skipper's eyes widened. What was he doing? He was abandoning his men, just to save his boyfriend? This is not something a leader does! "Let's go... save him..."

Private let out a sigh of relief. They headed back to the fossil room. "You know I was good at protesting! I should do it more often! Don't you think I was good?" Private babled along the way.

"Don't push it..." Skipper said with a smile.

They arrived to see Kowalski running around being chased by the T-rex. "Help!" He yelled to them, "Rico is... On the Dinosaur!"

To their surprise, Rico was. He was riding it like it was a bull. "W'oo 'oo!" he yelled in excitement.

"Rico! Get off that thing!" Skipper paused, "That's an order!"

Rico jumped off the dinosaur and landed next to Skipper. "Awww.." he muttered sadly.

"Now... how do we distract that thing?" Skipper asked, "Kowalski do you know?!"

"NOOOO!" Kowalski yelled back.

"I think I do!" Private said grabbing two leaves, and moved into the middle of the room, "Hey babe!" He yelled to the dionsaur.

The dinosaur stopped in it's tracks and looked at Private.

Private began to do a seductive dance, that Skipper done some time ago to escape his own men. He only did it to not get a shot.

The dinosaur smiled, and watched Private with lust in it's eyes. "Who knew food could dance so well.." it said in a female voice, with a brittish accent, "You know watching you makes me hungry... for something else..."

Private became nervous. _Oh no! _he thought in panic, _She wants to sleep with me! _He gulped, and looked at Skipper pleadingly. 'Help' he mouthed at him.

Skipper quickly stepped forward and stood by Private, who stopped dancing. "Sorry lady.." he said wrapping his flipper around Private's waist, "He is," he pulled Private close, "Taken."

The dinosaur growled. "And who told you to take my man?"

Skipper laughed. "_Your _man? He was _my _man way before you met him." He growled, "And I'm not giving him up.." He pulled out a rocket launcher, "Sayonara _chienne_.." (B****) he said before pulling the trigger.

The T-rex dodged the rocket. The rocket hit the wall and blew open a huge hole. Seeing the hole the dinosaur smiled. "You know I think it's time for me to feed. See ya!" She waved her small hand and ran through the hole.

Kowalski sighed. "You saved me.. but now we have to save New York City.."

Private dropped the leaves and shivered. "I-I-I don't want to be near..." he trailed off.

Skipper held Private close. "I'll never let her touch you.."

Kowalski blurted out, "Where is the _Life-Liser_?" He looked around in panic.

"Is that it?" Private asked pointing to a pile of crushed metal and wire.

"Nooo!" Kowalski yelled running to it, "This was our only chance of getting rid of her!"

Skipper sighed. "Do you have an _other_ ideas?"

"I do have a shrink-ray." Kowalski replied, pulling out a small laser, "We could turn her into a pet!"

"Yeah, a dinosaur that eats meat for a pet, that's a great idea!" Skipper said sarcasticly.

"What idea do you have?" Kowalski replied ingnoring Skipper's sarcasticness.

"We get some guns, hold her sideways and go all gangstah on her!" Private said grinning insanely.

"Uh... how can we hold a T-rex sideways?" Kowalski asked.

"We shrink her, then hold her sideways!" Private replied.

"Uh... no." Kowalski replied, "We are not going gangster on her."

"'Hen w'hat 'ee 'onna 'oo?" Rico asked.

"We could cut her open and bake her organs into cupcakes.." Private rubbed his flippers together, grinning as if he just won the lottery.

Everyone stared at Private in shock. "W-w-what did you say?" Kowalski asked nervously. "Please don't repeat it!" Skipper added quickly. "R 'ou 'kay?" Rico asked.

"What?" Private asked, "I like cupcakes... Red cupcakes..."

Skipper looked into Private's eyes. Seeing nothing but Private's cute and naive self, he smiled. "I'd like some of those... Red cupcakes..."

"Yeah..." Private whispered seductively, "But, let's make them white..."

"Anything you want babe..." Skipper replied, "When this ends?"

"Yeah.." Private replied with a smile, "When this ends.."

"Uh.. guys! Can you stop wooing each other and focus on saving the city?" Kowalski snapped.

"Huh?" Skipper asked prying his eyes from Private, "Oh, yes.. right! Alright boys," He got into a fight stance, away from Private, "Let's kick that _chienne's cul_!" (B****'s a**)

* * *

Julien paced back and forth infront of his throne. Worry filled him. "What do I tell him?" he thought outloud, "I can't just go up to him and say 'Hey honney! I'm pregnant! I hope you don't mind!'. What am I thinking? He will mind! He will dump me instantly!"

He sank to the ground. "All I ever wanted, all I needed, will turn it's back on me." He looked up at the sky. "Curse you Sky Spirits! I did nothing to you! What? You want me to have a flashback on how I found out I'm pregnant? Okay!"

_Julien woke up to a sick stomache. He threw up a while, before having cravings. Then he threw up some more. Finaly Maurice decided to take him to Merry, the chimp of medicine and sickness._

_"So... You are throwing up and having cravings? Hmm.. that sounds like.." Merry trailed off._

_"Sounds like what?" Maurice asked._

_"I need him to take a test."_

_Julien was given a pregency test. He didn't know what the test was until she told him the results._

_"Julien," Merry pause, "You are Pregnant.."_

Julien sighed and looked back at the sky. "Sorry for cursing you... I'm just so scared... I don't want to lose the love I found..." he paused, as if the Sky Spirits were talking, "If he loves me... he would be happy to have a child with me..." he smiled, "Thank you Sky Spirits! I will tell him! And I won't be scared!"

* * *

"Why were you terrorizing the city?!" Skipper asked, a now small, T-rex.

"I was just looking for fish..." the dinosaur whimpered, "It's all I eat..."

Private gasped. "But why did you chase Kowalski?" he asked.

"I smelled fish... he smelled like fish..." she looked down, ashamed.

"Well we do eat fish..." Private said to Skipper, "Maybe she should be our pet.."

"She wanted to sleep with you!" Skipper yelled, "I'm not letting that #% hungry dinosaur anywhere near you or the men!"

"I only liked his dancing!" the dinosaur snapped, "I never liked _him_!"

Private's eyes filled with tears. That hurt him. "Well I never liked you!" he yelled before running out of the room.

"Now you done it.." Kowalski whispered.

Skipper growled. "You just made him cry!" he slapped her across the face, causing her to yell out in pain. "If you EVER do that again, the only evidence of a T-rex being in New York City is your body splattered on the sidewalk!" He turned and left the room.

The dinosaur gulped. "Is he always like that?" She asked.

"No not really, he only acts like that when someone hurts Private." Kowalski replied.

"What's going on between those two?" She asked.

"They are dating. Skipper really loves Private." Kowalski smiled, "It's the kind of love I want from.." he trailed off.

"Bleh!" Rico said in disgust.

"Rico doesn't like mushy stuff... but he does have a certain someone he has a-"

Rico jumped forward and covered Kowalski's mouth with his flipper.

Kowalski chuckled, and pushed Rico's flipper away. "Did you really think I would tell her?" he paused to look at her, "What is your name?"

She smiled. "Finaly you ask! The name's Rose Tyler."

* * *

Skipper found Private sitting on the floor with tears streaming down his face. He made his way to Private. He placed his flipper on Private's head and began ruffling his feathers.

Private looked up at him. He looked away sadly.

Skipper put his flipper under Private's chin and lifted it up so their eyes met. He used his other flipper to wipe away Private's tears.

Private smiled. "Skippah.." he paused, "Can we... Can we make cupcakes now?"

Skipper nodded. "Yeah, we can.."

Private happily pushed his beak to Skipper's and pushed him down. Private pulled back. "Please Skippah... I need it..."

Skipper rolled them so he was on top. "I know..." he said before pushing his beak to Private's.

They entered a long make out session. Skipper pulled back halfway through it, and kissed Private's neck. He kissed down Private's body and stopped near the spot between his legs. He placed his flipper their and began rubbing.

Private moaned in pleasure. He wanted Skipper to feel the same way he did. He began to rub a certain spot on Skipper's back.

Skipper pulled his flipper away, undercovering Private's erection. He began to stroke his own erection.

Private watched with lust in his eyes. He watched Skipper's moves, how he teased the tip and squeezed it. Private leaned forward and kissed Skipper, shoving in his tongue. They tongue kissed alot, before pulling away.

Skipper let go of his erection, and wrapped his beak around Private's. Private gasped in shock and pleasure.

Skipper licked and teased Private's tip. He sucked and licked faster and faster. He pulled away, and Private sighed in disapointment. Skipper pushed Private's legs open more. He began to lick Private's entrance. He traced it before shoving his tongue inside. He licked the inside walls.

Private moaned loudly. It felt to good, he couldn't help it. He looked at Skipper in disapointment when he stopped.

Skipper pushed his beak against Private's. He shoved his tongue in and fought for domination. He pulled back. He gripped his erection and lined it up with Private's entrance. Slowly he pushed it inside.

Private moaned both in pleasure and pain. He felt himself go into a daze. He didn't know what happened. His mind cleared and he found himself in Skipper's flippers. They layed in Skipper's bunk. His breath was heavy after their 'fun time'.

* * *

"I think they should be done now..." Kowalski said nervously, "But just to be safe, we should sleep in here. Rico barf up two blankets, two pillows, and a pet bed."

Rico nodded and began barfing up what he requested.

"What is the pet bed for?" Rose asked.

"You..." Kowalski said as he grabbed a laser off a shelf, and pointed it at her, "Stay still..." he commanded.

Rose's eyes widened in panic and fear. She stood still, and watched him pull the trigger. She was engulfed in pink light. She felt changes happening to her. Her scales disapeared, they were replaced with gray fur. Her feet and hands became four furry paws. Her tiny arms became the same length as her hind legs. Her tail became thinner and longer. Her eyes changed causing her to have to close them to stop the pain.

She oppened her eyes again. She found herself infront of a mirror. "I-Is that me?" She asked starring at the beautiful gray kitten looking back at her. She gasped when she noticed her eyes were a beautiful Violet.

"You are beautiful!" Kowalski said, rubbing her back.

"I-I am... what am I?"

"You're a kitten.. Now if you feel any weird things happening, let me know."

"Okay.." Rose whispered as she ran around trying to see her tail. She noticed the pet bed, suddenly tired. She ran over to it and layed down.

Kowalski settled down, pulling the cover over him.

Rico was already asleep under his cover.

Kowalski whispered goodnight before drifting to sleep.


End file.
